¡Mírame solo a mi!
by Venganzombie
Summary: Loki Laevatein, un despreocupado chico de preparatoria y Baldr Hringhorni, su mejor amigo de la infancia llevan una vida como cualquier otra hasta que Baldr empieza a sentir sentimientos desconocidos para el hacia su amigo. Es ¿amor? pero es amor se puede confundir también con la obsesión. [Baldr x Loki] Shonen-ai, solo un poco de yaoi explicito.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Loki Laevatein es un despreocupado chico que asiste a la preparatoria junto a su mejor amigo desde la infancia Baldr Hringhorni.

Baldr a empezado a sentir desde los últimos meses sentimientos extraños por su mejor amigo Loki.

_-No necesitas a nadie mas. ¡Me tienes a mi! conmigo es mas que suficiente._

_-Baldr...- logro articular con un pequeño hilo de voz. ¿Que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo?_

_-¡No dejare que nadie se acerque a Loki! porque... _

**_Loki, solo es_**** mio...**

¿Amor? u ¿**obsesión**?

_Las malas decisiones tienen consecuencias..._

Bueno este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste y déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció. n_n

Nos vemos en el primer capitulo

Bye-Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

||Capitulo 1||

Esta es la historia de un hombre. Una mujer y miles de personas malas en su contra.

La verdad no. Esta historia no va así.

La suave brisa del viento mecía delicadamente las ramas de los arboles de cerezo que yacían plantados en el patio de la escuela. Las rosadas flores eran llevadas por el viento al otro lado de la calle o tal vez a la piscina de la escuela.

Desde su lugar, Baldr Hringhorni apreciaba –a su parecer- la bonita y encantadora escena.

Se sentía un poco solo estando en la escuela. Su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Loki Laevatein, había estado faltando mucho últimamente a clases poniéndole de excusa que cuando iba hacia la escuela siempre se tenía que encontrar algo que le llamara la atención y se desviaba un poco del camino. Si claro. Eso solo se lo creería quien no conociera de verdad a ese no era su caso. Baldr y Loki tenían años de conocerse, así que al de cabellos rubios, no le sorprendió la tan poco creíble excusa de su amigo de orbes plateadas.

-Loki Laevatein…- cuando Baldr escucho que una voz masculina llamaba a su amigo, rápidamente salió de su pequeño trance para ver quién era la persona que se atrevía a llamar a su _amado_ amigo. - Loki Laevatein… -un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca del profesor de cabellos azabache acomodando un poco sus lentes – es la tercera vez que falta en la semana. Tendré que arreglar esto con sus padres. – el maestro siguió con la asistencia.

El rubio se alarmo un poco al escuchar las palabras de su profesor. Tanto como Loki como él, se iban a meter en problemas.

Baldr le daba los apuntes del día a Loki para que sus padres no sospecharan que este no iba a la escuela y se la pasaba de tienda en tienda en la ciudad. También, no quería que su preciado pelirrojo perdiera el año escolar pero así como iba, era lo más seguro.

El timbre que avisaba que ya era el descanso había sonado sacando así al oji-azul de sus pensamientos. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

De su bolso, saco lo que para ese día, era su almuerzo y se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela. Normalmente, cuando Loki estaba con él –que era casi siempre- iban juntos a almorzar con la vista de la ciudad frente a ellos.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta, abriendo la misma. No le gustaba el tener que comer solo pero, no era tan sociable como su amigo. Si no fuera que conoció al pelirrojo por pura casualidad, podía jurar que estaría completamente solo

Se acerco a un pequeño banco que estaba justo enfrente de la reja de seguridad y se sentó dispuesto a devorar lo que era su almuerzo

-Oye…- el rubio alzo la mirada y así encontrándose con su mejor amigo que estaba ahí, frente a él.

-L-Loki- lo miro sorprendido. Pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí cuando en toda la semana ni siquiera había dado muestras de vida en la escuela?- ¿-Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?- lo interrogo.

-Ah~, bueno, solo quería ver como estaba mi amigo- esbozo una amable sonrisa

-S-Si pero…

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras jugaba con un pequeño mechón de su cabello.

-Pues…- el rubio no sabía que contestarle a la persona que ahora lo veía impaciente y con algo de enojo. —Veras, no has venido a la escuela toda la semana. Incluso el profesor va a hablar con tus padres sobre tu falta de asistencia en la escuela

-¿eso es todo?- el de ojos grises le dedico una fría mirada

-¡No te lo tomes tan a la ligera!- lo reprendió- Y si, eso es todo.

-Bue~no, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasar tiempo de carida~d?

-¿Caridad?- el rubio lo miro dudando

-¡Sí!- hizo un pequeño puchero mientras seguía jugando con el mechón de cabello- últimamente no hemos podido divertirnos juntos.

-Ya veo. –Estudio un poco la situación- Claro, seria después de clases

-Nee~ Baldr, ¿no crees que si hubiera querido hacer esto hasta que las clases se acabasen, hubiera estado aquí ahora?- el puchero persistía en su rostro

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa divertida.

-Loki, Loki, tienes razón. Pero, tendrás que esperar hasta que las clases se acaben. O mejor dicho, _tendremos_ que esperar- hizo una pequeña énfasis en la palabra que involucraba a los dos.

Loki rió divertido.

-Pero, nunca especifique la hora ¿o si?

Baldr se sorprendió un poco. ¿Loki pensaba en llevárselo en medio de las clases? Bueno. Baldr no era el alumno ejemplar ya que algunos lo consideraban un poco… Torpe. Y hasta a veces pasaba desapercibido por los demás. Pero eso no le permitía que saliera de la escuela cuando quisiera. Alguien podría descubrirlos y cargarles una buena a los dos. Prefería evitarse problemas.

-P-Pero Loki…- el chico lo tomo de la muñeca y a tirar suave pero firme de ella a la vez que ambos empezaron a correr- ¡Espera un poco, por favor!

El pelirrojo solo reía divertido. Ambos estaban corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Ambos tenían suerte de que ningún maestro los viera.

Esquivaron a todo aquel que se les atravesaba. fue como un triunfo para Baldr que siempre se estaba tropezando con todos y todo.

-L-Loki, alguien nos puede ver. Espera un poco- El rubio solo repetía eso hasta el punto en el que al chico que lo llevaba empezó a desesperar.

Baldr seguía con la misma frase hasta que Loki al borde del colapso lo acorralo en el hueco de las escaleras y así poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su amigo.

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir eso a cada momento?- un _tic_ empezaba a hacer sus estragos en el ojo del pequeño secuestrador según los pensamientos de Baldr minutos atrás.- Nos van a descubrir si sigues diciendo eso como si fueras un maldito disco rayado- empezaba a acercar su cara cada vez más con cada palabra que le dedicaba al rubio.

-E-Entiendo- contesto lo más firme posible el oji-azul. Tener así de cerca a Loki lo ponía nervioso. Muy nervioso.

-Vamos, se nos hará tarde- El pelirrojo dejo su acorralamiento y siguió caminando hacia la salida mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano para que su amigo lo siguiera.

**Notitas Gay \(*^*)/**

Hola! este es mi primer fic, -_tal vez tenga algunas fallas por eso- _espero que les guste y cualquier comentario es bien recibido

Aprovecho este momento para que si alguien puede ser mi Beta estaré muy agradecida :'D

También tratare de mejorar el fic para traerles mejores capítulos y me esforzare para escribirlos mas rápido y actualizar seguido, aun no se que día sera ( ._.) But well...

Besitos gays a todos!

nos vemos en el siguiente Cap

Bye~Bye


	3. Chapter 3

||Capitulo 2||

Baldr caminaba en silencio detrás de su amigo. No le había dicho a dónde irían precisamente y desde el pequeño percance de antes no se habían dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera una mirada.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Baldr no sabía cómo precisamente iniciar una conversación con Loki en ese momento. Se sentía culpable, si no le hubiera insistido tanto tal vez no se hubiera enfadado. _Tal vez_.

-Oye… Loki- empezó a hablar el rubio. Casi en un susurro.

El pelirrojo solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

_¿Estará realmente molesto?_ Pensó.

-¿eh~? ¿Qué pasa?- respondió el oji-plateado mientras seguía caminado.

Baldr se sorprendió un poco. No había ni la más diminuta pizca de molestia en su voz.

-¿E-Estas molesto? Siento mucho el haber sido tan insistente- Fijo su mirada un poco al suelo, estaba avergonzado y nada lo iba a lastimar más que su mejor amigo estuviera molesto con él.

-Claro que no- respondió llevándose una mano a la nuca- es solo que…- pensó un poco su respuesta. - Esta bien, solo eres un alumno responsable- le sonrió.

-Claro- dudo. Su amigo no continúo con su respuesta ¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

- ¡Vamos! Camina un poco más rápido, Baldr. A este paso nunca llegaremos – tomo la mano de su amigo obligándolo a ir un poco más rápido.

Baldr se sentía nervioso, su amigo le estaba tomando la mano de nuevo. Sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Nunca le había pasado antes. ¿Por qué le empezaba a pasar tanto últimamente y justo con su mejor amigo?

Siguieron caminando unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial. Había tanta gente como tiendas. Cada una vendiendo un artículo diferente.

Loki lo guió hasta una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en la planta alta de la plaza. Cuando entraron a esta, el olor a granos de café los recibió. Era algo pequeña comparada con las demás tiendas pero para ellos estaba bien. Las paredes estaban pintadas hasta la mitad de color beige con rayas rojas y la parte de bajo de un color verde oscuro. Había varias mesas esparcidas por el lugar, eran blancas y las sillas también, el asiento de estas tenía un pequeño cojín marrón. En las mesas había un servilletero de color metálico con varias servilletas blancas y un botecito de vidrio lleno de azúcar.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana que daba vista hacia las demás tiendas. Uno enfrente del otro.

Una joven chica de cabello color negro oscuro atado en una coleta alta con un listón rojo, con ojos color miel y de una piel blanca, de mediana-baja estatura, que aparentaba más o menos la edad de ambos chicos. Llevaba una playera de manga corta de color blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla que le daban más o menos a media pantorrilla, tenis de color azul marino con los cordones y la punta de color blanco y un mandil rojo se les acerco con una pequeña libreta en la mano y una amable sonrisa

-¿Qué desean ordenar? – preguntó aun sonriendo, lista para anotar.

-Oh, hola Asuna – Saludo el pelirrojo mientras miraba el menú.

_¿Asuna? ¿Quién es esta chica y porque Loki nunca la menciono?_ Baldr se preguntaba internamente mientras miraba con recelo a la chica que los atendía.

-¿Otra vez tu por aquí? No tienes remedio- Reprendió la chica algo divertida.

Loki solo rio ante el comentario.

-Si, es cierto que vengo mucho por aquí- se recargo con sus codos en la mesa—pero bueno, a veces me aburro de andar merodeando por ahí. Un descanso no le hace mal a nadie. Tal vez deberías tomar uno.- le sonrió de forma sarcástica.

Baldr solo miraba como la escena se desarrollaba desde su lugar concentrado en sacar conclusiones apresuradas sobre la chica y su relación con Loki.

-Já- contesto ella- Yo no necesito holgazanear como tú.

-¡¿Quéé?! Yo no holgazaneo, ya te dije, solo tomo descansos. Es todo- le dedico una mirada severa.

-Como sea,- rodo los ojos- ¿Qué desean tomar?

Loki hizo un puchero. Había ganado esa pelea, o eso es lo que él creía. La verdad es que a la chica no le gustaba darle tantas vueltas al mismo tema.

- Y bien Baldr ¿Qué quieres tomar?- preguntó Loki aun con el puchero en su rostro.

-Pues…

-Vamos, pide lo que quieras ¡Yo invito!

¿Loki invitaba? Baldr sentía que esto se estaba volviendo una cita, y no era así ¿verdad?

-Un café normal está bien.

Asuna anoto el pedido en su libreta y se volvió a Loki sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Estaba un poco molesta con él.

-Bueno… Creo que serán dos- Cerro el menú y se lo entrego a la muchacha.

- Esta bien, en un momento regreso- les dedico una pequeña sonrisa y volvió al mostrador en donde entregó la pequeña hoja con el pedido. Pocos minutos después les llevo su café a ambos.

Los dos estaban en silencio. Loki solo disfrutaba de su café, tomando pequeños sorbos a este. A Baldr le parecía adorable la forma en la que lo tomaba, metía solo la punta de sus labios a la taza, teniendo cuidado de no quemarse y sorbía lentamente haciendo un ligero ruido cuando lo hacía.

Un flash en la cara distrajo a Loki de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto un poco aturdido debido al reflejo.

-Solo te tome una fotografía. –Sonrió- ¿te molesta?

- No, no- lo miro confundido- pero me hubieras dicho antes, ¿Qué pasara si salgo mal en la foto y todo el mundo la ve? Sería mi fin.

-No –sonrió- era la toma perfecta, si te hubiera dicho te hubieras movido y yo no quería eso- guardo su celular en la bolsa del uniforme – además, solo la tendré yo.

Loki lo miro fijamente, Baldr solo sonrió un poco más.

-Esta bien, creo…- miro hacia afuera, viendo pasar a la gente de un lugar a otro. Hoy había mucho movimiento.

Una cara conocida apareció entre la multitud.

-No puede ser…- el pelirrojo abrió levemente la boca mientras se paraba de su lugar- Es el… ¡Esta aquí!

**Notitas Gay \(*^*)/**

Hola de nuevo:3

Pues les traigo el segundo capítulo y espero que les guste. Tal vez lo emociónate (por lo menos para mi xD) tarde un poquito en llegar uwu

Pero es que esto se tiene que desenvolver bien (creo :pokerface:)

Como sea xD

Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios con sus criticas, díganme si les gusto, si no, si hay fallas (sho creo que muchas :B) si quieren spoiler xD (nunca lo daré e_é) acepto de todo :B

Tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo en esta semana si es que la escuela no me mata (?

Les mando muchos besitos gays

Bye-bye~


	4. Chapter 5

blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"||Capitulo 4||/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Thor y Loki regresaron a donde Baldr con unas bandejas de hamburguesas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Aquí tiene~s- le ofreció Loki a Baldr con una sonrisa en el rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Gracias. —dijo sin más el rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Los tres empezaron a comer. Thor y Loki hablaban de todas las cosas que habían estado haciendo mientras estuvieron separados. La mesa se llenaba de las alegres risas de ambos y algunos golpes amistosos que se daban en el brazo debido a las bromas hechas. Sin duda, si se les veía por primera vez, se podía pensar que eran los mejores amigos. Baldr participaba ocasionalmente en la conversación, aunque en realidad estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"El chico le molestaba, le molestaba mucho. Algo en su cabeza le decía que no estaba bien sentir celos por esa persona que acababa de conocer. El mismo se decía que no era eso. Pensaba que tal vez el hecho de que siempre estaba con Loki y que de repente un chico llegara y se llevara también con él era lo que le provocaba eso sentimientos. Tal vez tenía miedo de que lo abandonara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Eso debe ser—susurro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"— ¿Dijiste algo? — el pelirrojo miro a su amigo que solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a su hamburguesa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"La plática duro algún par de horas que para Thor y Loki se habían hecho muy cortas entre tanta plática y anécdotas que se contaban. Sin embargo para Baldr le habían parecido años./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Decidieron pasar un poco más de tiempo en la ciudad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Fueron a la tienda de videojuegos en donde probaron algunos. Loki corría por la tienda con una pistola larga de juguete hecha de plástico. Jugaba a que debía matar a sus enemigos, como si fuera una guerra. Le apuntaba a todo ser vivo que se atravesaba en su caminado y decía un fuente em"¡Bang, bang!" /emParecía un niño pequeño que va por primera vez a una juguetería y se emocionaba por cada cosa que veía. Sonreía alegremente y había un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, para Baldr le parecía muy tierno y realmente le gustaba ver a su amigo así de feliz. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Algunas personas lo veían divertido pero algunos niños se asustaron un poco con los movimientos bruscos que hacía y como se lanzaba a las cosas en un intento de "emmatar al enemigo, Thor/em". Un guardia de seguridad los hecho de la tienda por el escándalo que el pelirrojo hacia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" También fueron a la tienda de mascotas, Baldr había tomado un pequeño cachorro de un corral que estaba cerca. El cachorro era pequeño, con las orejas puntiagudas de un color café claro y el resto del cuerpo negro. Sus ojos eran grandes y tenía una pequeña colita del mismo color que su cuerpo que movía alegremente. Baldr jugaba un poco con él, acercándolo a su cara y diciéndole cosas lindas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Eres muy tierno, definitivamente la cosa más adorable que he visto-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Loki se hecho a reír./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"~ El-Buen, Baldr, parece que este perro se mueve con éxito en alguna parte tu corazón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Las mejillas del rubio se pintaron de un leve color carmín. Puso al cachorro de nuevo en el corral en donde estaba, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el pelirrojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Salieron de esa tienda y recorrieron el centro comercial de arriba abajo. Entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Ya se había hecho tarde, los chicos ya se habían cansado y estaban dispuestos a irse a casa. Excepto por un pequeño detalle, Baldr había dejado sus cosas en la escuela. Tenía que volver por ellas o sus padres podrían sospechar lo que había estado haciendo aunque también la escuela les pudo haber avisado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Oigan, tendré que volver a la escuela. — El rubio se rasco la nuca con algo de vergüenza /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"— ¿Por qué? — pregunto el pelirrojo con el puchero infantil típico que ponía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Bueno, tendré que volver a recoger mis cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"— ¿Pero porque? ¿No las traes contigo? Qué irresponsable eres, Baldr— Loki se cruzo de brazos con el puchero aun pintado en su rostro y volteo la cabeza a otra dirección./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Irresponsable?! ¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste quien me saco de la escuela a escondidas! ¡Y además me dejaste abandonado en un café! ¿Y el irresponsable soy yo? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Que resentido puedes llegar a ser— El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento con la mano, tratando de quitarle importancia a las acusaciones de su compañero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"- Sufrió ... ¿? - Baldr todavía está pensando en esas palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" No le enojaban, mas bien, le daba gracia ver como Loki iba a hacer lo posible por salirse con la suya. Era un poco infantil pero le gustaba esa actitud. Todas esas actitudes y movimientos que hacía, emle gustaban/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"— ¡Vamos chicos, no se peleen! — Thor apareció por la espalda de ambos y paso sus brazos a cada lado de uno — Podemos volver por sus cosas. ¿Está bien? —sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Está bien— Loki suspiro pesadamente— Vamos, aunque me da pereza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Si no quieres ir, no pasa nada — el rubio sonrió. Comprendió que el chico estaba cansado después de haber estado tanto tiempo caminando. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"— ¿Estarás bien solo?— Loki lo miro interrogante poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza, en la espera de una respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"A veces Loki se preocupaba por el porqué era muy torpe. Siempre se estaba tropezando y cayendo. O siempre terminaba cortándose algo. Como la vez que sin saber cómo rayos, un lápiz fue a parar a la pierna de este en la clase de cocina. La punta del lápiz estaba un poco enterrada en la pierna, salía sangre, si pero el rubio decía que estaba bien y que en unos momentos iba a sacar el lápiz, no necesitaba a la enfermera, según el e iba a ser como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro, el había evitado ver la sangre por que era un poco sensible con eso, de solo verla se mareaba o se llegaba a desmayar. Una pequeña broma del oji-gris sobre la herida e inconscientemente Baldr la vio, cayendo así en el suelo de la cocina medio desmayado. Loki estalló en risas ganándose así la mirada asesina de todos los presentes en la escena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Tuvo que llevarlo casi cargando a la enfermería, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, solo era sangre y que en unos momentos la iba a tener de nuevo corriendo por sus venas para salir de nuevo por el agujero que tenía en la pierna. Esto en lugar de calmarlo lo altero mas. La enfermera que estaba cerca lo regaño diciéndole que no lo asustara más de lo que estaba el pobre chico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"También hubo una vez que en la clase de gimnasia, cuando tenían que jugar a los em"quemados"/em. Baldr en su intento de atrapar el balón, no se fijo que había agua derramada en el suelo, -debido a la muy descuidada señora de la limpieza- resbalo y se golpeo la nariz y parte de su boca con las gradas que había, cayendo al suelo aturdido y sangrando. De nuevo, el pelirrojo tuvo que llevarlo a la enfermería para colocarle algo de hielo en la herida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Y como olvidar la vez que Loki y Baldr fueron a una pequeña colina que había cerca del parque. Insistiéndole al rubio que en verdad quería ir, según las personas que la habían visitado ya, en la cima, había una maravillosa vista de la ciudad al atardecer. A regañadientes, el rubio acepto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Era un atardecer hermoso. Los dorados rayos del sol acariciaban gentilmente todo lo que estaba a su paso. Baldr se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en el tronco del árbol que estaba cerca mientras que Loki, había preferido subir a una rama del árbol para poder apreciar la vista que desde ahí, podía ver./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"La noche había llegado ya y el rubio disponía a irse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Se levanto de su sitio buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Había estado tan hipnotizado por los cálidos rayos del sol, por la luz que golpeaba gentilmente su rostro que se olvido del tiempo de quien lo acompañaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Llamo a su amigo mirando alrededor. Ninguna respuesta. Lo volvió a llamar, nada de nuevo. Llamo una tercera vez acercándose al árbol, dándole la espalda. De repente Loki bajo de cabeza sosteniéndose de sus piernas a la rama y gritando "¡BU!" al tiempo que caía. Baldr se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos hacia atrás por la sorpresa sin saber que había un desnivel y este resbalo, cayendo y dando vueltas al mismo tiempo. Loki lo miro con sorpresa cuando este caía y estiro la mano como queriéndolo atrapar. Bajo rápidamente del árbol y así de la colina, encontrando al rubio sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza. Se acerco a donde estaba el rubio y le ayudo a quitarse unas ramitas que se habían quedado atrapadas en su larga cabellera. Después de unos segundos de silencio un tanto incomodo, ambos se echaron a reír por lo sucedido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Loki se disculpaba entre risas y Baldr le decía que no tenía mucha importancia, había sido un poco divertido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Está bien, tal vez eso había sido mas culpa de Loki que de Baldr pero de todos modos, parecía que entre más precavido tratada de ser Baldr, mas cosas le pasaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Sí, creo que si.- sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Loki suspirar pesadamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"—Entonces te veré mañana. Y espero verte completo.- se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Thor se fue con Loki. El sentimiento de celos lo embargo de nuevo al ver como ambos se alejaban caminado por la calle y dándose pequeños empujones. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Se dispuso a ir por sus cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Pensó en lo que Thor podría querer de Loki. Tal vez simple amistad, pero nada estaba seguro aun para él. /span/p  
/blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Notitas Gay \ (* ^ *) /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"hola de nuevo:3 Perdón por tardar en actualizar uvu' no he tenido tiempo últimamente, pero sha esta aqui :D._./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Espero que les guste el capitulo (me sentí un poco mal por Baldr, pero ya paso:B)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Déjenme sus comentarios, si les gusto o no, alguna cosa que este mal, criticas buenas y malas (acepto de toodo:v) un pan (tengo hambre ._.U)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y si quieren matarme también es valido :D/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y pues ya xD Gracias por sus reviews, los amo :^ y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (~._.)~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bye-bye ~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	5. Capitulo 4

||Capitulo 4||

Thor y Loki regresaron a donde Baldr con unas bandejas de hamburguesas.

—Aquí tiene~s- le ofreció Loki a Baldr con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias. —dijo sin más el rubio.

Los tres empezaron a comer. Thor y Loki hablaban de todas las cosas que habían estado haciendo mientras estuvieron separados. La mesa se llenaba de las alegres risas de ambos y algunos golpes amistosos que se daban en el brazo debido a las bromas hechas. Sin duda, si se les veía por primera vez, se podía pensar que eran los mejores amigos. Baldr participaba ocasionalmente en la conversación, aunque en realidad estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos.

El chico le molestaba, le molestaba mucho. Algo en su cabeza le decía que no estaba bien sentir celos por esa persona que acababa de conocer. El mismo se decía que no era eso. Pensaba que tal vez el hecho de que siempre estaba con Loki y que de repente un chico llegara y se llevara también con él era lo que le provocaba eso sentimientos. Tal vez tenía miedo de que lo abandonara.

—Eso debe ser—susurro.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — el pelirrojo miro a su amigo que solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a su hamburguesa.

La plática duro algún par de horas que para Thor y Loki se habían hecho muy cortas entre tanta plática y anécdotas que se contaban. Sin embargo para Baldr le habían parecido años.

Decidieron pasar un poco más de tiempo en la ciudad.

Fueron a la tienda de videojuegos en donde probaron algunos. Loki corría por la tienda con una pistola larga de juguete hecha de plástico. Jugaba a que debía matar a sus enemigos, como si fuera una guerra. Le apuntaba a todo ser vivo que se atravesaba en su caminado y decía un fuente _"¡Bang, bang!" _Parecía un niño pequeño que va por primera vez a una juguetería y se emocionaba por cada cosa que veía. Sonreía alegremente y había un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, para Baldr le parecía muy tierno y realmente le gustaba ver a su amigo así de feliz.

Algunas personas lo veían divertido pero algunos niños se asustaron un poco con los movimientos bruscos que hacía y como se lanzaba a las cosas en un intento de "_matar al enemigo, Thor_". Un guardia de seguridad los hecho de la tienda por el escándalo que el pelirrojo hacia.

También fueron a la tienda de mascotas, Baldr había tomado un pequeño cachorro de un corral que estaba cerca. El cachorro era pequeño, con las orejas puntiagudas de un color café claro y el resto del cuerpo negro. Sus ojos eran grandes y tenía una pequeña colita del mismo color que su cuerpo que movía alegremente. Baldr jugaba un poco con él, acercándolo a su cara y diciéndole cosas lindas.

—Eres muy tierno, definitivamente la cosa más adorable que he visto-.

Loki se hecho a reír.

—Buen~o, Baldr, parece que ese cachorro logro mover algo en tu corazón.

Las mejillas del rubio se pintaron de un leve color carmín. Puso al cachorro de nuevo en el corral en donde estaba, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el pelirrojo.

Salieron de esa tienda y recorrieron el centro comercial de arriba abajo. Entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas.

Ya se había hecho tarde, los chicos ya se habían cansado y estaban dispuestos a irse a casa. Excepto por un pequeño detalle, Baldr había dejado sus cosas en la escuela. Tenía que volver por ellas o sus padres podrían sospechar lo que había estado haciendo aunque también la escuela les pudo haber avisado.

—Oigan, tendré que volver a la escuela. — El rubio se rasco la nuca con algo de vergüenza

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto el pelirrojo con el puchero infantil típico que ponía.

—Bueno, tendré que volver a recoger mis cosas.

— ¿Pero porque? ¿No las traes contigo? Qué irresponsable eres, Baldr— Loki se cruzo de brazos con el puchero aun pintado en su rostro y volteo la cabeza a otra dirección.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Irresponsable?! ¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste quien me saco de la escuela a escondidas! ¡Y además me dejaste abandonado en un café! ¿Y el irresponsable soy yo?

—Que resentido puedes llegar a ser— El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento con la mano, tratando de quitarle importancia a las acusaciones de su compañero.

—… ¿Resentido? — Baldr se quedo pensando en esas palabras.

No le enojaban, mas bien, le daba gracia ver como Loki iba a hacer lo posible por salirse con la suya. Era un poco infantil pero le gustaba esa actitud. Todas esas actitudes y movimientos que hacía, _le gustaban_.

— ¡Vamos chicos, no se peleen! — Thor apareció por la espalda de ambos y paso sus brazos a cada lado de uno — Podemos volver por sus cosas. ¿Está bien? —sonrió.

—Está bien— Loki suspiro pesadamente— Vamos, aunque me da pereza.

—Si no quieres ir, no pasa nada — el rubio sonrió. Comprendió que el chico estaba cansado después de haber estado tanto tiempo caminando.

— ¿Estarás bien solo?— Loki lo miro interrogante poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza, en la espera de una respuesta.

A veces Loki se preocupaba por el porqué era muy torpe. Siempre se estaba tropezando y cayendo. O siempre terminaba cortándose algo. Como la vez que sin saber cómo rayos, un lápiz fue a parar a la pierna de este en la clase de cocina. La punta del lápiz estaba un poco enterrada en la pierna, salía sangre, si pero el rubio decía que estaba bien y que en unos momentos iba a sacar el lápiz, no necesitaba a la enfermera, según el e iba a ser como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro, el había evitado ver la sangre por que era un poco sensible con eso, de solo verla se mareaba o se llegaba a desmayar. Una pequeña broma del oji-gris sobre la herida e inconscientemente Baldr la vio, cayendo así en el suelo de la cocina medio desmayado. Loki estalló en risas ganándose así la mirada asesina de todos los presentes en la escena.

Tuvo que llevarlo casi cargando a la enfermería, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, solo era sangre y que en unos momentos la iba a tener de nuevo corriendo por sus venas para salir de nuevo por el agujero que tenía en la pierna. Esto en lugar de calmarlo lo altero mas. La enfermera que estaba cerca lo regaño diciéndole que no lo asustara más de lo que estaba el pobre chico.

También hubo una vez que en la clase de gimnasia, cuando tenían que jugar a los _"quemados"_. Baldr en su intento de atrapar el balón, no se fijo que había agua derramada en el suelo, -debido a la muy descuidada señora de la limpieza- resbalo y se golpeo la nariz y parte de su boca con las gradas que había, cayendo al suelo aturdido y sangrando. De nuevo, el pelirrojo tuvo que llevarlo a la enfermería para colocarle algo de hielo en la herida.

Y como olvidar la vez que Loki y Baldr fueron a una pequeña colina que había cerca del parque. Insistiéndole al rubio que en verdad quería ir, según las personas que la habían visitado ya, en la cima, había una maravillosa vista de la ciudad al atardecer. A regañadientes, el rubio acepto.

Era un atardecer hermoso. Los dorados rayos del sol acariciaban gentilmente todo lo que estaba a su paso. Baldr se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en el tronco del árbol que estaba cerca mientras que Loki, había preferido subir a una rama del árbol para poder apreciar la vista que desde ahí, podía ver.

La noche había llegado ya y el rubio disponía a irse.

Se levanto de su sitio buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Había estado tan hipnotizado por los cálidos rayos del sol, por la luz que golpeaba gentilmente su rostro que se olvido del tiempo de quien lo acompañaba.

Llamo a su amigo mirando alrededor. Ninguna respuesta. Lo volvió a llamar, nada de nuevo. Llamo una tercera vez acercándose al árbol, dándole la espalda. De repente Loki bajo de cabeza sosteniéndose de sus piernas a la rama y gritando "¡BU!" al tiempo que caía. Baldr se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos hacia atrás por la sorpresa sin saber que había un desnivel y este resbalo, cayendo y dando vueltas al mismo tiempo. Loki lo miro con sorpresa cuando este caía y estiro la mano como queriéndolo atrapar. Bajo rápidamente del árbol y así de la colina, encontrando al rubio sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza. Se acerco a donde estaba el rubio y le ayudo a quitarse unas ramitas que se habían quedado atrapadas en su larga cabellera. Después de unos segundos de silencio un tanto incomodo, ambos se echaron a reír por lo sucedido.

Loki se disculpaba entre risas y Baldr le decía que no tenía mucha importancia, había sido un poco divertido.

Está bien, tal vez eso había sido mas culpa de Loki que de Baldr pero de todos modos, parecía que entre más precavido tratada de ser Baldr, mas cosas le pasaban.

—Sí, creo que si.- sonrió.

Loki suspiro pesadamente.

—Entonces te veré mañana. Y espero verte completo.- se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Thor se fue con Loki. El sentimiento de celos lo embargo de nuevo al ver como ambos se alejaban caminado por la calle y dándose pequeños empujones.

Se dispuso a ir por sus cosas.

Pensó en lo que Thor podría querer de Loki. Tal vez simple amistad, pero nada estaba seguro aun para él.

**Notitas Gay \(*^*)/**

Hola de nuevo:3 les traigo un nuevo capitulo (resubido, salio defectuoso y lleno de codigos._. Gracias por el review que me dijo del problema n_n)

Espero les guste el cap, me senti mal por Baldr pero ya paso :B

Dejenme sus comentarios, si les gusto, si no, si sale otra vez con codigos e_e (no se como paso eso._.) criticas, buenas, malas, acepto de todo :B

Y si quieren matarme por tardar, pues tambien xD

Gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro :'3 y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :DD

Besitos gays :*

Bye-bye~


End file.
